You belong with me
by IceGhost
Summary: Oneshot BC X Butch


**Ohayo! Es un Oneshot de Butch x Buttercup Los **_**pensamientos son así **_**y hablar "es así". Ojala y les guste xD.**

You Belong With Me

_Me sentía devastada…Mi mundo se había derrumbado, recibí la peor noticia del mundo…Butch tenía novia…Fue más o menos así_

// Flash Back //

_Iba caminando hacia mi árbol favorito, pues iba a tocar matemáticas y odiaba esa clase, decidí saltármela. Mala elección._

_Butch estaba ahí, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba la ciudad entera. Fui hasta el y le dije_:

"Oye Butch, también saltas matemáticas?"

Butch: "No, Mojo dijo que si no apruebo me quitará la mesada, pero iré más tarde…"

"Lo que haces por dinero ¬¬"

Butch: "No fastidies ¬¬, además debo contarte algo"

"Que?" _Dije mientras me subía a la rama más baja_

Butch: "Tengo novia ^^"

"Ah…si?" _Fue lo único que pude responder, mi mundo se hizo pedazos, y ya podía sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos…_

Butch: "Si, es Kelsy, la capitana de porristas"

"Hmp, que bueno por ti" _Lo que faltaba, ahora si me enojé, no solo le basta con destruir mi mundo, ahora sale con mi peor enemiga, la rubia oxigenada de Kelsy, con la L de looser más grande en la escuela, la chica más fácil, la que seduce tan solo con mirar, no creí que Butch fuera ese tipo de chicos,…hombres ¬¬…_

Butch:" Si, sucede algo?"

"Nada, solo que ella no me cae bien ¬¬"

Butch: "Oh, vamos BC, ella es genial, solo que ustedes tuvieron sus desarreglos, es todo…"

"Desarreglos?..., veamos, me lanzó un pudín en la cafetería, me dice "Machorra" o "Marimacha", cuando me acerco a hablar con un chico, aparece y me insulta y la última vez terminé fracturada por su culpa, si tan solo fueron desarreglos ¬¬"

Butch:" Jeje ^^U Bueno no es para que llores"

_Giré el rostro, Cuando empecé a llorar? No lo sabía, además ni yo sabía si lloraba por rabia o dolor._

"Mejor vete antes de que termine la clase" _Desvié la mirada cuando lo dije_

Butch:" Tienes razón, adiós…"

_Cuando se fue empecé a llorar en silencio, como siempre lo hacía. Siempre me preguntaba "Por qué?..." Los demás eran felices, teníamos 17 años y mis hermanas tenían vidas perfectas._

_Bubbles y Boomer eran novios y planeaban estudiar de veterinarios y abrir un hospital para los animales._

_Blossom y Brick eran novios y querían abrir su propia firma de abogados, luego de terminar la universidad, claro._

_Y yo,…yo nada, planeaba seguir la carrera de deportista o abrir un gimnasio, no lo sabía, pero cualquier futuro que veía, estaba sola…_

_Según mis hermanas, yo era muy linda, no por nada tenía un club de fans, pero no me importaba…_

_Decidí irme de ahí, llegué a casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto…_

_// _End Flash Back //

_Y aquí me tienen, una semana después, con la televisión encendida y un tarro de chucherías a mi lado, pero yo estoy fuera de la realidad, no he salido de mi habitación, pues este tenía baño y si quería comer tenía esos dulces y cosas a mi lado, pero no me apetecía…_

_No dormía en las noches, llorando y pensando que hacer con este horrible dolor que tengo en el pecho, obviamente ya había considerado la salida fácil, el suicidio…_

_Pero lo había pensado mejor y no soy tan cobarde como para suicidarme, pero no me sorprendería si muero naturalmente un día de estos…_

"_Pero que rayos?"_

_Alguien tiraba piedras hacia mi ventana, no quiero abrirla, apenas y puedo moverme, osea estoy desnutrida, con ojera enormes y destruida emocionalmente, ¿Quién querría abrir la ventana así?..._

_Ash! Es que no se cansa?, le gritaré y se irá, haber, abrí la maldita ventana…_

"Oye tú!, ¡Deja de tirar piedras a…" _Me quedé callada, era Butch, que haría?, no le diría: "Oye Butch, sabes?, me estoy muriendo aquí dentro y todo es por ti" Nunca le diría eso ¬¬._

Butch: "Buttercup,…Déjame entrar…"

"No" _Fuera o no fuera Butch no cedería. No quería enfrentarlo…_

Butch:"Se razonable Buttercup, solo quiero hablar contigo…"

"Que no!" _Ya me iba a poner a llorar otra vez, sino se iba…Cerré la ventana y lo escuché decir:_

"Entonces, entraré por la fuerza…"

_Voló y rompió mi ventana, apareció junto a mí, con un resplandor verde esmeralda tras el._

Butch:"Guau, te ves horrible!! 0_o"

"Gracias ¬¬, adoro escuchar eso"

Butch:" Ya enserio, que te pasó? Faltaste a la escuela, se que la odias, pero ni yo falto tanto…Además tus hermanas me contaron que no has salido de tu habitación…"

_Me dí la vuelta, comencé a llorar otra vez, él me giró, y me tomó de la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo…_

Butch:"Por qué lloras? Nunca lo haces…He dicho algo? Que sucede?"

_Bajé la mirada y le pregunté:_

"Por qué Butch?"

Butch:"Que cosa?"

"Por qué lo hiciste? Yo soy la que entiende tu humor, la que sabe tu historia, la que te aconseja y comprende, Por qué sales con una chica como ella? Será porque ella usa tacones y faldas, y yo camisetas y tenis? Por qué estoy yo siempre en tu puerta trasera como `apoyo adicional` y no la principal? Quizás es porque ella es capitana de porristas y yo siempre estoy en las gradas? Que no te das cuenta?, al menos yo pienso que tu perteneces a mi, yo que te amo, no ella que te quiere por tu físico. Sé que es egoísta, pero…"

_No pude terminar ya que Butch ya me estaba besando, obviamente le correspondí, era mi primer beso, con quien yo amaba, saltaba de alegría en mi interior._

Butch:"Eres la chica más estúpida que he conocido, pero así te amo Buttercup. Tú siempre a has sido la principal en mi vida. Mi lugar siempre será junto a ti. Te amo…"

_Nos volvimos a besar, y en ese momento supe que mi futuro ya no era solitario, sería junto a Butch, como siempre lo había deseado…_

Fin

**Ojala y les haya gustado, se me ocurrió escuchando "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift, les contaría que pasó con Kelsy, pero eso es otra historia jeje ^^.**


End file.
